


The Battle

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-04
Updated: 2003-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written for the Contrelamontre "fight" challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Contrelamontre "fight" challenge.

The building shook with the sounds of their battle. They'd been evenly matched so far, but suddenly the angel had gained the upper hand. Crowley couldn't quite believe it. It didn't seem fair. _He_ was the one with the fast reflexes, the angel's speed and agility were muffled under years of cream buns. The bastard had to be cheating.

He watched for the next opportunity, eyes never leaving the spot he would strike at. The opening would come soon. There. There it was. He struck. The angel's hand slammed down, an instant before his, shaking the table.

"Snap!" Aziraphale yelled.


End file.
